


【ygo vrains/尊游】—视听障壁—

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2018/05/02无脑爽的特别小的段子，★巨大ooc★，对尊哥十分不友好尊哥视角意识流，大概看不出在胡说八道什么，设定尊哥记忆因为心理障碍自行屏蔽，在汉诺毁灭前处于严重的躁郁症发病状态，波动十分剧烈不稳定。汉诺塔事件期间不灵梦在尊哥身边。光斑是绿色视网膜上互补色，其实不是红色，有抑郁状态下主观的血液颜色的妄想成分。就让我最后奶一口，就一口.jpg——————————————11/23  八百年后我才发现题目有错字我跪搓衣板
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, 穗村尊/藤木游作
Series: YGO VRAINS [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928





	【ygo vrains/尊游】—视听障壁—

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/05/02
> 
> 无脑爽的特别小的段子，★巨大ooc★，对尊哥十分不友好  
>  尊哥视角意识流，大概看不出在胡说八道什么，设定尊哥记忆因为心理障碍自行屏蔽，在汉诺毁灭前处于严重的躁郁症发病状态，波动十分剧烈不稳定。汉诺塔事件期间不灵梦在尊哥身边。  
>  光斑是绿色视网膜上互补色，其实不是红色，有抑郁状态下主观的血液颜色的妄想成分。  
>  就让我最后奶一口，就一口.jpg  
> ——————————————  
>  11/23 八百年后我才发现题目有错字我跪搓衣板

在他的房间的门旁有一个廉价的电子挂钟，秒针走动的时候会发出咔哒咔哒的响声。

很清脆，安静下来认真听的话甚至还能听到机械结构在过摆中回转的细微声音。

他可以静静地坐着，听着一声一声地咔哒中细微的不同。

——这里秒针应该是朝上面转。

——这里转过顶点了。

——经过数字1的时候会有一点不一样的声音。

他抬起眼睛，就看到秒针走动的方向开始下落了。

他没有什么想说的。

也没有什么好说的。

秒针响动的声音，他什么都不做，什么都不想，把所有事情都忘掉。

包括不自觉地拒绝进入睡眠，不只是因为混乱冰冷的梦境。他拒绝休息。

既然什么都没有做，不想不动也进食，那也没有必要休息才对。

和死去的生命没有什么两样的才对。

没有前面的方向也没有走过的旅途，徒然站在一片煎土上。

这个世界没有我什么事情。

我不应该继续呼吸才对。

为什么又开始吃饭了呢？

食物的滋味在口中完全混乱掉，无法浪费食物的心理作祟，他把最后的汤底都喝光。

多日不进食的肠胃根本受不了这种刺激，混乱的味觉感受搅乱他的大脑。他跌撞进洗手间一股脑的都吐出来，吐空了还想吐，想把自己的内脏都吐出来——

——只有这是真的。

这个也好，那个也好。

全部都。

给我毁掉。

第一个找到最喜欢的珍藏，扯成碎片丢进火盆里烧掉。

……

无法认知。

他睁着眼睛，什么都看得见，却不知道那是什么东西在破碎。

神经末梢向他传递来痛觉，他什么都不知道。

光线温和是他熟悉的地方，可却想扯开胸膛把自己撕碎。

无法停下，什么东西刺破的叫喊震动着他的耳膜，他把眼睛睁大，他明明能看见，却什么都看不见。

有什么在灼烧着他。

连空气都变得稀薄，身体上的剧痛才能让他意识到自己本身。

有人么？

没有人。

也不能有任何人。

他闭上眼睛把自己掐死在黑暗里，就想起来嚎叫的那个人是自己。

燃烧起来的那个人也是自己。

把自己关起来的那个人也是自己。

……好……

……好痛……

好痛、好痛。

好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛——

将有人敲门的时候。

请不要进来。

对不起。

不要进来。

对不起。

别进来。

对不起。

给我滚。

对不起。

请离我远一点。

您很烦。

真的。

很邩、頁……口扌、慸疋匸㱛䒕——

“……”

“……穗……”

“……”

“……穗村尊……”

他睁开眼睛。

“……汉诺对峙！他……六……看他……”

“……天……怎么……能……”

好像有什么孔雀绿色映进来。

“……Pla……”

摇晃的影子，在他的视网膜上留下红色的光斑。

“……绝、不放弃……”

好美。

……

……想。

他又听见秒针的声音了。

—End.—


End file.
